


That Damn Kiss

by Xazera



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazera/pseuds/Xazera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are roommate. They obviously have feelings for each other but when they decide to act on it, Emma freak out and lock herself in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde! I hope everything's alright for you, here's a little OS that I wanted to wrote for a SwanQueen challenge week but... life happened I guess?
> 
> Anyway, it's written now so enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to darkswanouat for beta-reading me. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all property of ABC ( :'( ).

It was a Saturday night like plenty of others. Emma had just ended her shift at Granny's while Regina was coming back from her tutoring, both of them happy to have their Sunday off. Emma walked from her work to their room; she loved being outside at night, fresh air beating her face, while her mind drifted nowhere and everywhere at once. She loved that sense of freedom, this feeling of liberty. More than loved it; she needed it. Spending eighteen years in foster care where you have no choice over your own life tends to make you need that kind of feeling. Yes, Emma Swan had had a childhood far from perfect, but she was good now. Great, even. When she aged out, she took a job at Granny's, living with Ruby and her grandmother for free until she had enough money to afford college. And here she was, at the Boston College, with a room and a roommate. Well, to be honest… The roommate part had been difficult to handle. And it was because her roommate was Regina Mills. The one and only. Emma smiled at the thought of her now best friend. At the beginning of their cohabitation, they couldn't stop fighting, but eventually they learnt to live with each other, started to hang out, and finally became friends. Friends… It hurt to say that. For a while Emma had known that what she felt was beyond friendship, it was much more powerful, much more… Romantic. But she wasn't going to act on it, because she valued hers and Regina's friendship and didn't want to risk it. Having the brunette as a friend was enough for her.

When she arrived in front of her building, Emma cleared her mind from every thought about a non-platonic relationship with her friend and went to their room. She unlocked the door and fell onto her bed, waiting for Regina to come back. She was tutoring a first year tonight, and they were supposed to watch a movie together before sleeping. It was their Saturday night ritual. So when she heard the key unlock the door, a wide smile grew on her face, ready to welcome her very special friend.

"Hey 'Gina!"

"Emma, I told you not to call me that…"

"Yeah, but I know you like it anyway."

The brunette failed to suppress a smile and started to put her stuff on her desk.

"How was the tutoring?"

"Great, Jonathan is working really hard on his weaknesses. He will do well on his exam."

"Of course he will, you're tutoring him."

Regina didn't respond but smiled at her roommate. She went to the bathroom and took off her makeup.

"Did you pick up a movie for tonight?"

"Yep."

"I hate when you answer like this. What are we watching?"

Emma grinned and held out the DVD for Regina to see.

"Charlie's Angels? Really, Emma?"

She nodded with a smile, making the brunette sigh.

"Come on, I know you love these kind of movies!"

"Absolutely not! I'd rather watch a historical film than this ridiculous…"

"Oh shut up, come and sit."

Regina was about to protest but the smirk on the blonde's face stopped her. She reluctantly sat next to the blonde and let her press play. Regina loved these movies because they displayed beautiful, strong women, and because there were some good jokes from time to time. But she would never admit it, certainly not to Emma.

Regina turned her head to look at the blonde, she was mouthing the lines with the characters and was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were shining with the light from the screen and her hair was tied in a messy ponytail, leaving her flushed cheeks visible. She must have sensed Regina's gaze because she turned her head to look at her, putting their heads inches apart, noses almost touching, breaths swallowing each other's. For a moment there was nothing else, but the movie quickly snapped them back to reality.

They both reddened and returned to the movie. If the blonde was confused and felt stupid, Regina was amused by the situation. She was attracted to Emma, and she knew that she was too. She had just decided not to act on it, because it seemed that Emma was not ready and needed to make the first step. So she waited. With a smile, she focused on Cameron Diaz' mouth, who was explaining how to enter a perfectly secured room.

Emma too was focused on the mouth. But she was imaging it being Regina's, with dark red lipstick on it, and found that she wanted to kiss it. She wanted to kiss Regina. And it was wrong; Regina was her friend, right? You can't kiss your friend like that, even if they mean so much more. But with the way the brunette was looking at her… She looked like she wanted it too.

Emma pushed the thoughts away and sighed. She was feeling a bit better when Regina put her head on her shoulder like she was used to. Nothing abnormal, but the sudden contact sent shivers running down her spine.

Before she knew it, an hour had passed. Regina's head was now on her chest, her arm around her waist as she used Emma's body as a pillow. The blonde looked at her, her dark locks spilling on her, her hand on her stomach, her breathing reverberating her entire body… She was beautiful.

Regina locked eyes with Emma, and for a few seconds, nothing else in the world existed. It was just them, green and brown eyes staring at each other. Their faces came closer to the other's, magnetism acting on them. They were inches apart, their noses touching this time, eyes still lost in the other's ones. And then, their lips were locked together, just as passionately as their eyes were before. It was shy at first, but soon it became more intense. The hand that rested on Emma's stomach came to her cheek, slowly caressing her neck at the same time. The blonde's hand got lost in Regina's hair, playing with her locks. Swallowing the sensation of the plump, smooth lips on her own. It was magical, it was perfect. They were in another world where there were no worries, nothing bad. It was just them, and they didn't want to break it, they wanted to stay like this forever. Because it felt like they belonged together, as if fate had waited for them to finally make the first step.

But the movie brought them back to reality. Alex's cry made them jump apart, Regina smiling, and Emma realising. She had kissed Regina, she had kissed her best friend, she had messed everything up, as always. Regina was going to go, and she would deserve it because she had been selfish, acting on her feelings. For once in her life, she had just wanted to make her own decision, she had trusted her instinct. And she was going to lose everything for that.

She felt her tears coming and preferred to hide, not wanting to cry before Regina. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Regina alone on the bed.

The brunette sighed and smiled sadly. Maybe Emma didn't want this after all. No. She tried to convince herself that it was her fault but she couldn't, she had felt it; Emma had wanted it just as much as her, if not more. She stood up and walked calmly to the bathroom's door. She waited a few seconds, hearing the quiet sobs echoing from the other side of the door. It broke her heart to know that Emma's insecurities made her cry, that she hadn't been convincing enough to show Emma that she wanted it too.

She knocked and waited for an answer that never came.

"Emma? Emma, unlock the door."

"No."

Regina couldn't hold back her smile when she heard the shy, childish voice from the other side.

"Please Emma."

There was no answer.

"Emma… What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I messed up Regina."

"You didn't mess anything up. I wanted it too!"

"Of course I did! And now you're going to go away from me, like everyone else. And it's because of me, because I have been selfish!"

Regina was irritated by the blonde's reaction. How could she be so stupid?

"Miss Swan! Would you shut up for once? Come out of the bathroom or I swear to god, I'm forcing the door open!"

She heard a slight chuckle and smiled. She had won. The door unlocked and a flushed Emma came out. There were still tears in her eyes and it broke Regina's heart. She opened her arms and let Emma throw herself into her.

"It's okay, Emma. I'm not going anywhere."

She felt her nod against her neck and pushed her back. She looked in her green eyes and when she got permission, she leaned in and kissed Emma slowly. Her lips were salty because of the crying, so she took her time to kiss the tears away. This time, Emma truly felt that they were okay, because Regina was the one who initiated the kiss. She wanted it.

They broke apart, Emma's head resting in Regina's hair. The brunette took her hand and led her to the bed.

"You're going to miss the best part. Dylan's going to kick their asses tied to a chair!"

"Oh god, you already saw it!"

It was the first time she had spoken since she had come out of the bathroom.

"Maybe. But if you tell this to anyone, Miss Swan, you're a dead woman."

The blonde chuckled and nodded.

Regina sat on the bed and told Emma to put her head on her lap, so she did, a sense of comfort and security enveloping her.

They watched Dylan moonwalking out of the room after putting down ten men. Emma felt Regina's hands wander in her hair, playing with her locks, letting them slip between her fingers, occasionally massaging her skull with affection.

She had freaked out minutes ago, but now she was sure. She was sure that everything would be okay, because it was Regina, and nothing else mattered. They would probably need to talk a bit, and probably have a little making out session – she hoped – but Regina wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't letting her down, and she didn't mess up anything. Yet. Her thoughts appeased for the moment, she fell asleep on Regina, her hands still on her. The brunette smiled lovingly.

"Oh Emma, what am I going to do with you…"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and have a good night!
> 
> Xoxo, Xaz' :3


End file.
